


Sweltering Heat

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, F/F, Hot, Pre-Canon, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppermint Patty wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her arm as she waited for Marcie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweltering Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> Prompt: any, any, sweltering heat

Peppermint Patty wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she waited for Marcie. What was taking her girlfriend so long? The only reason why she even agreed to leave their house was to go get ice cream.

"Sorry about the wait, sir. The line was extra long today." Marcie handed Peppermint Patty her ice cream cone with two scoops of chocolate on it.

"Quit calling me sir." Peppermint Patty said it without heat as she stuck her tongue out to lick at the ice cream. The brief coldness was a welcome reprieve against the sweltering heat of the summer day. This was well worth leaving the house.

Marcie nudged her with her shoulder as she adjusted her glasses with her free hand. "You look as edible as the ice cream, sir. I want to eat you when we get home." She licked her vanilla ice cream cone to accentuate her statement.

Peppermint Patty groaned as they began walking away from the ice cream shop. Normally she'd love it when Marcie went down on her, her girlfriend had as wicked a tongue as she was wickedly smart, but it was way too hot for sex. The AC in their house was broken and all Peppermint Patty wanted to do was lie somewhere, eat ice cream, and try not to melt away.

"Urgh, maybe tomorrow." Peppermint Patty licked at her ice cream some more, chasing after the cold. She wanted the sun to go away forever and told Marcie that.

"You don't want that, sir. If we didn't have the sun-" Peppermint Patty cut her off. It was too hot to listen to Marcie sprout off facts about the sun.

"Marcie, love, please!"

When they reached their house, Peppermint Patty walked inside while Marcie checked the mailbox. She finished the last of her ice cream and flopped down on the couch, spreading her legs wide and leaning her head back. Maybe she'd call a repairman and get their AC fixed.

"Lucy sent us an invitation to her Halloween party. She invited the old gang." Marcie sat down on the couch next to her. Usually they curled up with each other, but as Peppermint Patty glanced at her, she saw Marcie was sweating as much as she was. "We should go."

"Definitely. I miss everyone." Peppermint Patty leaned her head on Marcie's sweaty shoulder. "Maybe we'll even play football together."

"You do love your sports." Marcie kissed the top of her head. "I'll let Lucy know later."

Peppermint Patty made an approving noise. "Perfect." The ice cream was great, but it was gone now, and it was still too hot. She wasn't about to leave the house again, not until the heat wave was over. "Marcie, I need you to figure out how we can cool down."

"I can do that, sir." Marcie went quiet for a few moments. "We can take a shower together and use cold water. That isn't broken."

Peppermint Patty looked up and nipped at Marcie's chin. "You are brilliant." She got up from the couch and offered her hand to help Marcie to her feet. "Let's go get naked. You can even eat me."

"You betcha, sir." Marcie laughed as she dragged Peppermint Patty towards their bathroom.


End file.
